Black Star Dragon Ball
|similar='Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball' }} The Black Star Dragon Balls, or Ultimate Dragon Balls, are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the Nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Description ]] The Black Star Dragon Balls are apparently the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approximately 7.5 cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (the Super Saiyan 4 transformation can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the universe (galaxy in the FUNimation dub). If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the planet on which the wish was granted in one year, the planet will explode (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). In the Japanese version Mr. Popo also stated that not only must they be returned to the planet they were used on, but they must be returned to their original spot, hence why Earth still exploded a year after their inital use despite Goku, Pan, and Trunks returning the balls to Earth. These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. Known wishes granted *Goku was wished back to a kid (unintentionally by Emperor Pilaf, originally he wanted world domination). *Planet Tuffle to be recreated next to Earth (by Baby). Trivia *During Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, the Black Star Dragon Balls are never mentioned, yet Emperor Pilaf knows of their existence at the start of Dragon Ball GT, thanks to personal research. The only people who would have known of the existence of the balls would have been Piccolo (due to him having all of Kami's knowledge) and possibly Mr. Popo, but King Kai also knew of their existence. Gallery Category:Objects Category:Balls